


Ожидание - реальность

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: знакомство юной ведьмы с наставницей





	Ожидание - реальность

Фокс взбежала по лестнице на третий этаж и остановилась у нужной двери, пытаясь отдышаться и успокоить заполошно бьющееся сердце. Она была взбудоражена с самого пробуждения и целое утро не могла усидеть на месте, то и дело поглядывая на часы, которые будто стали идти втрое медленнее. Ей тринадцать, у нее обнаружились самые настоящие магические силы, и мама упросила ведьму из ковена обучать ее. Хотелось и бегать, и прыгать, и кричать, и петь — да всего сразу. Она была так взволнована, что даже приехала слишком рано, устав ждать.

Собираясь на встречу с ведьмой-наставницей, она ожидала увидеть внушительный особняк или старый пугающий дом, чтобы от одного вида пробегали мурашки по коже. Но по адресу обнаружилась самая обычная многоэтажка, каких было полно в их городе. Дверь ей открыла женщина средних лет. Светлые волосы были собраны в высокий неаккуратный пучок, на губах были крошки, в руках — надкушенный бутерброд с колбасой.

— Здрасьте, — совершенно растерявшись, пролепетала девочка, украдкой глянув на бумажку с адресом.  
— Фокс? — спросила женщина и, получив утвердительный кивок, дала возможность зайти в квартиру.

Девочка много раз прокручивала в голове свой первый визит в гости к наставнице. Ожидала увидеть черные свечи, сушеных гадов, заспиртованных существ, склянки с зельями и банки с ингредиентами. Единственная комната небольшой квартиры ведьмы была светлой и полной книг. Присмотревшись к корешкам, Фокс поняла, что это все были фантастика и детективы. В остальном же ничего особенного — складной диван с цветастыми подушками и пушистым пледом, пышный фикус в углу, письменный стол у окна, на нем ноутбук, чашка чая и тарелка с ещё одним бутербродом. На подоконнике за прозрачной шторой сидела кошка, обернувшаяся на гостью. Даже не черная, белая с рыжими подпалинами.

Фокс была сбита с толку и чувствовала разочарование. Где же пучки сухих трав, чарующие минералы и черный кот? Или ворон, на худой конец.

Ведьма-наставница стояла в дверном проеме, решив дать ученице возможность осмотреться, и тихонько дожевывала бутерброд. Закончив с ним, кивком позвала Фокс за собой на кухню. Здесь девочка, сев на стул, увидела на широком столе старенькую электроплитку, на которой стояла низкая кастрюля с водой, бутыль с минералкой как раз стояла внизу. Тут же в небольшой коробке были свалены свечи, в которых Фокс узнала простые икеевские. И никакого жира грешников. На небольшой доске блестели боками спелые яблоки, лежали пакетики с магазинными специями. Александра, так звали ведьму-наставницу, тем временем рассуждала о расписании встреч, говорила о необходимости прикупить тетради и карандаши.

— Первым делом будем учиться готовить ингредиенты для зелий.

Она достала из шкафа непрозрачный контейнер и поставила на стол. Фокс растеряла весь свой энтузиазм и даже не нашла в себе желания спросить, что же находится внутри. Но когда Александра сняла крышку, девочка вскочила на ноги и ахнула. Внутри сидело странное на вид существо, определенно напоминавшее лягушку, но имевшее дикую окраску.  
— Большая пурпурная жаба. Чрезвычайно полезна для многих зелий. На ингредиенты идут бородавки.

Александра провела пальцем по спинке жабы, отчего та замерла на месте. Затем ведьма поставила контейнер перед ученицей и вручила той скальпель:  
— Вперед!

Фокс в восторге крепко схватилась за доверенный инструмент. Ну наконец-то она дождалась чего-то по-настоящему магического!


End file.
